CORE C The goal of the Education and Community Outreach Core (Core C) in our UCSF SCCPIR Center renewal proposal is to develop a structured educational outreach and mentoring program that will promote research in reproductive sciences, increase scientific literacy, and engage the San Francisco Bay Area community. To this end, we propose to bring together well-established programs at UCSF (the Science and Educational Partnership (SEP)) and newly established programs initiated in our Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences (Women's Health Undergraduate Research Internship (WHURI)) and the San Francisco State Bridges Program. We will formalize our partnership with these three educational and research programs for disadvantaged high school, undergraduate, and graduate students to provide a formal, intensive summer research experience that will educate and train students in various aspects of reproduction research. To promote community involvement in SCCPIR activities and to promote reproductive science literacy in the Bay Area, we will highlight student research and other UCSF SCCPIR Center research through a variety of media, including public presentations by students and SCCPIR members online publications and blogs for communities served through the educational programs, and active participation in The Bay Area Science Festival. All projects and cores will participate in all Core C activities Coordination of these teaching and community outreach programs under the aegis of Core C will provide a rich cross-generational/educational mentoring and teaching experience, will highlight our passion for basic and translational reproduction research, and will enable the Bay Area community to participate directly in SCCPIR Center activities.